Sheet fed offset inks generally contain a vehicle prepared by dissolving an alkyd resin, petroleum resin, phenolic resin or modified resin thereof in a drying oil such as linseed oil or dehydrated castor oil or in a petroleum derived solvent boiling at a higher temperature.
Because the mechanism of drying is oxidation whose kinetics is relatively slow, it has not been possible so far to obtain an instant drying sheets similar to those obtained in Xerography which can be further processed such as cutting and binding.